One in four people worldwide lack electricity. In many developing nations, centralized electrical production is not available and acquiring autonomous electrical production capabilities and appliances for utilizing produced electricity is cost prohibitive. The upfront costs of purchasing solar energy cells and related hardware as well as basic appliances such as lights, refrigerators, and fans is just too great for many people. Thus, a need exists for a system that enables persons on budgets to acquire electrical systems that may greatly improve health and duality of life while ensuring that providers of those systems are properly compensated.